


A Little Broken (A Little New)

by arrowsgirlfriday



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, flommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsgirlfriday/pseuds/arrowsgirlfriday
Summary: It was the second week of January when her father decided she was going to get married to the son of his boss. And really, she doesn’t think it was even his choice at all.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the second week of January when her father decided she was going to get married to the son of his boss. And really, she doesn’t really think it was even his choice at all. 

The year of 1920 and the world was just getting back on its feet, crime was everywhere, the prohibition as well as the economic fallout of a war were the fertile ground where organized crime bred; and Starling City was no different. 

Thomas Merlyn was Malcolm Merlyn’s son, the richest man in town, the owner of every speakeasy in the state, and most importantly, the head of the local mob. Now Thomas Merlyn, with his wicked good looking ways, dark hair styled back and blue eyes that could devastate girls all around the country, was the second in command in all of his father’s enterprises.

Her father has always been an ambitious man, he started off in the gambling dens back in the day, raising enough money to buy his own and soon enough he owned a little over half of the dens in the state. Eventually, he met Mr. Merlyn and started a prolific partnership that has served both of them well. And when her father came in, hair in disarray, his tie askew, she knew something was wrong.

“Felicity, you’re getting old-” she scoffed in disbelief, “and it is high time you join the family business. Tomorrow you’ll meet your fiancé and in two months you’ll be married.”

“Father! You told me that you wouldn’t do this!”

“I said that I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t have to, and trust me baby, I had to.”

With a sigh, she nodded, “fine, do I get to see him before our engagement is announced? Or should I just guess who the lucky man is? Could it be the manager at your newest club? What’s his name? Seldon? Or could it perhaps be a certain -”

“Don’t be foolish, silly girl. I would never have you marry some lowly employee, it is Thomas Merlyn himself!” he proclaimed, as if he were royalty, and to him, he might as well be. 

She knew him, well, she’d met him twice, and both times accidentally. The first time, she accidentally dropped some cocktails on him. She waitressed four times a week at the speakeasy that was a couple of blocks away from her home in order to keep herself busy (it was that or scamming her father's men, and after the first hundred bucks her father had put his foot down). She’d known one of the Merlyn men were going to be in the establishment that night and wanted to at least not make an embarrassment of herself. Unfortunately a heeler decided to attempt to dance with her while she was on the job and in an attempt to gracefully outmaneuver him, she’d ended up tripping over her own feet and Mr. Merlyn’s feet and dropped her tray, drinks and all, on top of his very expensive suit. He’d assured her it was all right, but she’d still flustered about, attempting to clean him up a bit and had ended up nearly groping him. 

The second time, she’d been on her way back home and a couple of kids had decided her bag was a worthy loot and had cornered her a street away from the club. Mr. Merlyn had been in the neighborhood, and everyone in town knew who Thomas Merlyn was and what he did for a living, they took a look at him and skedaddled out of the alley. He’d quietly asked if she needed any help, more likely than not, not recognizing her as the klutz from the speakeasy and walked her back into the street. He hadn’t asked to walk her home, hadn’t offered to call someone to come pick her up, he had trusted her when she’d said that she’d be fine and that had been all.

So, even though he wasn’t hard to look at, and he’d been a perfectly normal man in those two occasions, she knew it wasn’t enough for a marriage. At least not one where both parties courted and agreed to marry. And really, it wasn’t becoming of them and she’d been naive to believe she would get a chance at a normal life and choose her partner out of love, -even as these thoughts entered her mind she scoffed at herself for having fallen into the whole romance trap-, not duty.

So the weeks passed and the way to communicate with her fiancé was basically through carrier pigeons. Well, not quite, if you considered her father and Malcolm Merlyn’s errand boy as the pigeons. Which provided a very amusing mental image she must admit. Noah Kuttler and the head of the mob were certainly no birds, and certainly they didn't work for anyone else but for themselves and their own interests.

Alas, in just a short month arrangements were made for them to take a picture for the local newspaper. When she'd walked in the small sitting room where the picture was going to be taken she glanced nervously at herself in the even smaller mirror, her hair was still tucked away to make it appear shorter, her lips were a dark red and her eyes looked haunted, for how could they not be knowing she was practically going to marry the mob. Thomas Merlyn arrived fashionably late with two gigantic men beside him, his protectors for sure. 

"Lovely get-up Ms. Kuttler," he greeted her with that boyish smile of his, she had to admit that he looked good, even better than the last time she'd seen him. 

"I do try, Mr. Merlyn." Felicity replied, "you look quite dashing yourself." 

After that they’d talked pleasantries, the weather was discussed (twice, actually) and she’d inquired about his family. But it didn’t go further than that, the man smiled freely, his enthusiasm so strong it had to be fake, he’d kissed her hand and later on held it for the photographer, a beautiful illusion, fitting of their relationship. The day ended with him telling her they’d meet for lunch next week, and he’d been on his way, gone as quickly and as abruptly as he’d arrived. 

Now, a week later, their engagement a done deal, and, as she read the notice over, she couldn’t help but think how dull, how sad, how very much impersonal the whole thing was: “Mr. and Mrs. Kuttler of Las Vegas have announced March wedding plans for their daughter, Felicity M. Kuttler, to Mr. Thomas Merlyn, a son of Mr. and Mrs. Merlyn of Starling City.” She figured he looked handsome, with his black suit and perfectly styled hair, the man of someone’s dreams. 

When they’d met for lunch he’d behaved differently, his smiles were less stiff as she talked, and little by little they’d come to an understanding of each other.

“I never wanted to marry,” she’d offered.

“A gal as pretty as you?” he inquired, his tone was not reaching to make a compliment, he’d simply stated a fact.

“You're very pretty - I meant: You’re very handsome as well- not that I’m saying I’m handsome- though I guess girls could be considered handsome- which is not to imply that I believe myself to be handsome, but pretty? Point is that you don't look like a marrying guy, not that no one would want to marry you- just that I -God I sound so conceited, stop me?” at that point her cheeks were red and her hands had come up to hide her face.

“Anytime, darling” he’d obliged as he brushed his lips against hers. Quick and feather soft, but the gesture had ended her babbling. “You’re very pretty and you're right, it wasn't in my plans to marry. But I am sorry for asking when it is clear you do not wish to share such intimacies with your fiancé just yet.”

She’d gazed at him questioningly and he’d given her another of his smiles, those debonair smiles that could devastate women across the continent and she’d found herself incapable of not returning it with a shy smile of her own. After that they’d met two more times, one with their parents to see to the guest list and a second time not quite on purpose. She’d gone to the cinema at the capital and he’d shown up when she was buying popcorn.

“You really shouldn’t be traveling so far unescorted.” he’d mentioned casually as he handed a dollar to the employee.

She scoffed, “and who do you think you are? My father?” 

“Of course not, just making an observation.”

“Right. Well, are you going to sit or just …?” she motioned towards him, standing there tall and pretty with a bag of corn in his hand. Her bag of corn, actually. Or was it his because he bought it?

“It’s yours, don’t worry” he said with a short laugh. 

“Great!” she snatched the bag from his hands with a flourish, “much obliged, Thomas,” he winced and shook his head.

“Call me Tommy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity Kuttler wanted her fiancé. Her very attractive, very attentive, very funny and very much not chosen by her, fiancé.  
  
They were at a small diner a few blocks away from her parents’ home and at one of the few places that wasn’t controlled by either of their families. Tommy had his feet up on the seat next to her and she was happily munching on her burger, not feeling self conscious about acting proper when Tommy’s foot poked her and simply swatted him away and the threw a fry at his face.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong bunny," he said, while putting his feet down, "but I’m here because I have to, not because I want to.”  
  
“You feet need to be here?” she was being deliberately obtuse, she could guess what he was talking about, but she needed confirmation.  
  
“Malcolm -” he shook his head, as if remembering something, “I mean, my father,- heard word that I wasn’t as loyal as it’d benefit his business.”  
  
She knew what he was talking about, it was actually the main reason why she’d barely put up any resistance when her father had told her of the marriage. “Were they right?”  
  
He raised his eyebrows, “you show me yours and I’ll show you mine,” he told her. Which, if you asked her, was an answer in and of itself, she smiled, she’d chosen well. And when she didn’t press any further he winked at her. They resumed their meal and their easy chatter, they’d joked about their impending wedding, but he really surprised her when he’d asked her to marry him.  
  
“Will you, Ms. Kuttler, do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?”  
  
She stared, pretending to be thinking it over, “I can’t really say no, though, can I?”  
  
“If you say no, we’ll still get married and we’ll both have to live knowing that you don’t want to marry me.” He looked at her, really looked at her, she could tell that he regretted the fact that neither of them had a real choice here.  
  
“But we both know that we don’t want to marry each other,” she pointed out.  
  
“Is that really the story you want to tell to our children?” he’d pulled himself forwards, almost half of his body on top of the table. “Besides, if you don’t say yes, you won’t get this beautiful engagement ring.” The ring in question was being twirled in his little finger, as if it was an inconsequential trinket, no more than a particularly cute toy and not a sign of defiance.  
  
Because that’s what that ring meant, they were not really choosing to marry, but by accepting that ring they were practically announcing to the world that in a way, they did have a choice. A choice to become a real couple, to become more than just a business arrangement. And it was a pity, actually, that her father had bought her story, that she was still just his little girl, a puppet he could just trade and barter with for his own benefit. With that in mind, she met Tommy’s stare, took the ring and slowly let it slide into her finger. He’d given her a soft smile and she noticed, again that even though they had started out as perfect strangers, she could now say that they were friends of a sort. Not entirely platonic, of course, given the way he sometimes stared a little too long at her lips, or the way she couldn’t help but take his hand when he offered her his arm. She was attracted to him and he was attracted to her and though they were nowhere near being ready for marriage… she wanted him.    
  
He was charming, he was also playful, he was a flirt, all of which she knew beforehand. Knowing, however, and experiencing these things herself, well, she could hardly be blamed if there were the first inklings of a strange fluttering in her belly. It was the next Wednesday, just two more days until they tied the knot and they were once again at a restaurant, chatting and waiting for their order to arrive. Both wishing they weren’t heading into marriage as if heading into war.  
  
Finally their meal had been served and Felicity dug in unapologetically. Tommy had been staring at her for three minutes now and though she appreciated the silence because she was eating and had no desire to stop for the moment, his unwavering attention was grating on her nerves.  
  
“So tell me, future wife, you don’t strike me as a girl who’d want to marry into the mob.” His tone was breezy, unconcerned, but his gaze was intent, clearly clinging desperately to what her response would be.  
  
“Is there a question in there?”  
  
“What I mean is: would you like to not be in the mob?”  
  
“I feel like this is a trick question. You _are_ in the mob, and I _am_ marrying you. So there’s nothing the matter whether I want to marry into the mob or not.”  
  
“Yes, yes, I know that." He looked around before leaning in closer to her, his eyes pleading. "But, if you could, would you get out?”  
  
“Is this some sort of test?” She wouldn't answer him, not now, not when time was short, not when anyone could hear, not when his loyalties were already in doubt. It would not do to have her own questioned as well. She tried to communicate all of this to him with her eyes, but she couldn't be sure if he understood what she meant.  
  
In the end it wasn't necessary, a waitress had come up to them and Tommy had paid for their meal. “Never mind darling, would you like something else or shall we head back to your parents’ place?”

 

* * *

 

  
Saturday had arrived faster than anyone would’ve guessed. The ceremony would take place in a small church near the Merlyn’s manor and just a small celebratory dinner would be held in Felicity’s future house. Her mother had chosen her dress, the flowers, the food. All Felicity had to do was get there and say “I do”. Which she did, and as Tommy Merlyn slid a ring onto her finger, so reminiscent of what he’d done in a badly lit burger joint less than a week ago that she could only do the same to him and squeeze his hand shortly in support.    
  
And just like that, she was a wife, she had a husband. She was sent off to live in a house she’d never set foot on and had never seen, to become Mrs. Merlyn, the wife of a -probably- reluctant mobster.


	3. Chapter 3

When she awoke the next morning it was to the feeling of a warm hand tracing long lines along her bare back. She turned her neck towards where she knew her husband must be and found him to be looking at her with a dopey smile -one that she just had to tease him about. 

“Did I really sex you up so good that that’s what your face will look like from now on?” 

“Yes, Felicity,” he reached out with his free hand and took her own in his, he started laying kisses along her fingers, “I am enchanted,” he moved up to her knuckles, “enthralled,” a big dramatic sigh that only he could pull off and proceeded to kiss her cheeks, her chin, “absolutely in your hands, please, oh please have mercy and grant your most devoted lover a kiss.” She did kiss him, and while she wanted to act annoyed and put out at his antics, a smile kept appearing. 

“Merlyn, you make it sound like there are several lovers of mine out there, all vying for my affections.”

“Well, dearest,” he kissed her lips and then flopped back onto the bed, “you’ve not been exactly forthcoming with your life story, so I can only guess.”

“Shut it. There’s only you now.” 

He pondered that statement and shrugged, “I can live with that. Now, tell me all of your darkest secrets.”

“A little early for that don’t you think?” she was still laying prone on the bed, she shifted until her arms served as pillows for her head and winked at Tommy. 

He made a face. “No, besides,” his face was turned towards her, his chest bare for her eyes and when he put his arms behind him to lever himself into a semi-laying position, “my father has left the house by now so if there’s anything we need to share-” she raised an eyebrow questioningly, and he nodded, “It can wait for a while, you’re absolutely right.”

* * *

As she got dressed and put her hair up she mused over the fact that sex with Tommy was great. Though there were no feelings of love or caring as anything more than friends, a roll in the sack with him was amazingly satisfactory. And, despite the fact that they both enjoyed several rounds of it, it was past time they dealt with more pressing matters. Now dressed and in the dining room, they silently prepared their dishes, throwing surreptitious glances at each other every now and then. 

“How were you going to do it?” Tommy asked her in between the constant shoveling of food he considered to be capable of being called eating.

“Huh?” it looked a little gross, it barely seemed as if he were chewing, and Felicity was distracted by his brutish display of ‘eating’. “Do you always eat like that?”

“What?” he swallowed thickly. “Yeah, sorry,” he shrugged, “not really. Just that we need to clear this space before noon. Anyhow, what were we talking about? Ah, yes. You. Running away.” he pointed his fork at her while she took the time to bite her own toast, she was in no hurry, toast didn’t take more than ten minutes to eat, and she wasn’t completely certain that he was to be trusted. “How were you going to manage that?” his whole countenance was curious, almost eager to learn of her plans. 

“Looking for tips?”

“Something like that. Let’s just call it Plan B.” Ha, she thought, so he does want out of this life. With a nod and a sip of her juice she began. 

“I have a friend who knows someone that can make official papers and I had some savings from my job as waitress, that I was gonna use to start a new life somewhere far away from here. Somewhere sunny, maybe somewhere that had a beach.” Felicity sighed, “far away from the death and the violence and having the mob breathing down my neck. Somewhere where little kids aren’t starving because their parents had fallen so deep in debt or young widows because the mob needed a convenient escape goat.” At this point her toast all but forgotten, she stood u`p and started pacing. “Dammit, my own father has my mother frightened out of her mind because she wanted to get away from all this when it started getting out of hand, back when she was in Vegas. The only thing keeping her here is the threat on my life from my own father. And now he’s married me off to another mob, where he still has a say on what happens to me, so not even me leaving the house will get my mother the opportunity to get out.” She was bitter, okay? Who would want to live this way? 

Tommy had finally stopped eating and slowly got up from his place. “My father had my mother killed. It was a stunt to make him seem more human, he said, to gain compassion” he spit the word out, he was as disgusted with the whole thing as she was and Felicity felt the first flutters of hope, “and I’m sure her vast inheritance had an important part in his new enterprises.”

“So yes, I hate this life and I hate this place and I’m sorry that you’re stuck even deeper in it now as my wife,” he took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, “but I have a plan and with you in it, I am confident that we might have a chance at a new life.” 

After such proclamations Tommy introduced her to his team: John, Max, Harper and - to her great surprise, to a certain man that had been presumed dead for over five years- Oliver Queen. The quasi meeting had been in the alley behind the Merlyn household, where food deliveries were done. It had been rushed due to Malcolm’s impending arrival, it had been full of wary stares and stilted introductions. After that they’d all dispersed and Tommy and her had gone back to the living room. Tommy was sitting near the chimney, sipping at tea that she was sure was cold, and staring at her, waiting for her to speak. 

She paced the room, staring at the bookcases and the pictures and opening every single piece of furniture that could be opened. Finally, “Interesting people that you have as allies.” 

“They’re” he shook his head slightly, “—mostly- loyal to me, well, us now. They’ve all been wronged by the family in one way or another.”

“And we can trust them?” She sounded incredulous, and how could she not be with such a statement.

“For the most part, yeah.” 

“That’s reassuring,” and Tommy was completely at ease with knowing that his team was not as reliable as she would expect or wish.

“I trust all of them as far as I can throw them, but, they all want the same thing we do, so for now it works.”

“Wait, weren’t you and Oliver best friends?” she slammed close the drawer she was snooping in, there had been nothing of use there. “You don’t trust him?”

“He did disappear for a very long while and though we used to be friends, I’m not naive enough to not realize that the man that he’s now is the same from five years ago. He’s doing this for Thea, but the moment a better alternative comes up, I don’t doubt he’d abandon us.”

“Fine, and the others? Are they all in similar situations?”

“Harper has a thing for Miss Queen, so he might jump off if Oliver convinces him.” Felicity groaned, as her husband declared that at least half of their team were such easily moved individuals, “John Diggle is the one that I trust most not to betray us and Max Fuller is doing this because if my father is out of the business he and his family can move in in the bootleg and gambling business. The enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that.” Tommy waved his hand in a dismissive motion and Felicity almost slapped it, his nonchalance starting to get on her nerves. “He is also unlikely to switch sides.” 

“Fine.” she said curtly, “we’ll give John the eavesdropping part of the gig and Fuller will keep an ear on the ground to what Malcolm is doing. Queen and Harper will be basically brute force and maybe for small tasks that aren’t as vital to our efforts. Have you heard of Detective Lance?”

“Yes, he’s trying to clean this place. Which is kinda like trying to dry the ocean with a shovel, if you ask me.” He regarded her thoughtfully, “What of him?”

She continued on to the other side of the room where there was a locked drawer and pondered what to tell him. “My mom is friends with him, has been feeding him info for several years now.” She tried to make her voice casual despite knowing that trusting him with this information could be detrimental to her mother if he chose to betray her. “He has several people in the department that are still trying to do good by the town. I’ll try and set up a meeting,” she noted that it didn’t have a key nearby and grabbed a bobby pin from her hair, she picked the lock and peered inside. A couple of books were there, nothing, Felicity thought, that guaranteed such security. 

Tommy sighed and closed the distance between them, “very well, hopefully Malcolm won’t notice you’ve been nosing around his things.” 

Felicity gave him an impish smile and quickly pecked him. “Don’t worry, I do believe we can pull this off.” 

“You’re quite the mastermind, aren’t you Mrs. Merlyn?” He said, laughter in his tone.

“Moi?”


	4. Chapter 4

The door slammed behind them deafeningly, causing Felicity to wince. The man, that infuriating man was against the only way out of the room and she fought the urge to scream at him. 

“I will not do this Mr. Queen, so please get out of my way. I will not be another of your floozies.”

He let out a frustrated breath, “look, it’s not like that, I’m not like that. But I can’t stand know that Tommy-” he shook his head, “I know you don’t feel for him wha-” 

“I may not love him.” She interrupted him and let out a frustrated huff. “But I could, I really think I could. And you are- God Oliver, you’re nothing to me. Not really.”

“You don’t mean that,” and he had the audacity to sound offended, wounded by her words. As if he had any right, as if he hadn’t just attempted to kiss her outside her and Tommy’s room because she’d told him that things would get better. How fucked up was their world, his life up to this point that he could not discern between a simple, friendly comment and a come on from his alleged best friend.

“Oliver, I do mean it. Tommy, he’s sweet and he cares and most importantly, he’s my husband.” She started for the doorknob which was now free from Oliver’s imposing form but he swiftly took her wrist and used the opportunity to brush his lips over her knuckles.

“Felicity, don’t do this. I can-” she pulled her hand out from between his and rolled her eyes.

“Nothing Oliver. You’ve got nothing to offer me. You’re barely getting started with the brotherhood. I have no doubt that you can make great things, help the brotherhood inmensly. But, you and I, we were never meant to be more than acquaintances, against all odds we became friends, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t remain friends. My husband cares deeply for you and I do not want to taint his perception of you by telling him about your insinuations and attempts at seduction.”

He nodded, seemingly resigned to his fate, and with a quiet sorry accompanied by a longing glance he opened the door and got out.

* * *

Weeks and months went by, planning fell off the wayside for awhile. Until Thea Queen went missing. 

"How's he doing?"

"I don't know, I've tried talking to him but he's-" Tommy rubbed a hand over his face, "he's family, Thea's family. And I am not sure how anyone outside the family could've found out that Thea had a connection to us."

"Do you think there's a rat?"

"Or two, I wish I could say. But already we're separating, albeit with less bad intent. We just want out. Whoever took Thea doesn't want her as a ticket out, she's someone's collateral." 

"Tommy, she's just a child! Do you really think someone would..."

"Darling," he walked over to where she was sitting by the fireplace, "let's not sugar coat this, your father and my own are capable of that and worse. There's no reason why someone else wouldn't do the same." 

Felicity's gaze turned steely, "we'll find her. We'll find her and when we leave, we're taking her with us." 

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Felicity -"

"Thomas. She's just turned sixteen, the mob is no place for her. For us."

"You're right, but what if she doesn't want to leave?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." She leaned up to him and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Now, bring Oliver, I have a bad feeling about his calm." 

"Come on, there's no need to bother the man right now. I've known him all my life, he's just processing what's happened."

"But after-"

"Trust me on this, he's acting as he always does." 

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Hour after hour and day after day, everyone worked to find Thea. The waitresses at the club had their ears and eyes open, the delivery boys asked around quietly, but it was hard to find leads and even harder to keep people willing to look. 

Tommy tried to pretend everything was fine, Malcolm actually believed everything was fine and Felicity, well, she didn't pretend. And to her the culprit had to be her father-in-law, he knew about Thea and he still had a lot of connections, resources and absolutely zero sense of right or wrong. 

The question remained though: why Thea? 

Oliver Queen was her only living relative and very few people knew he was even alive, let alone back in town. Some people knew that Tommy cared for her, but no one knew the extent to which he cared. 

The club was at full capacity, everyone dressed to their best and the excitement that buzzed in the atmosphere spoke of hope for the New Year. The only one missing was Thea, and Roy, her recently discovered beau. To say that Oliver had wanted to kill him was an understatement, but such was life when your sister thought everyone in her family was dead. 

His mood only worsened since then, he became angry and impulsive. Who once was an impressive tactical mind deteriorated into a foolhardy boy who was full of anger. And Felicity would normally stay out of people's lives, but if their actions almost got her husband killed... Well. Let's just say that after a week spent by her comatose husband, when Oliver wanted to visit his alleged best friend Felicity ripped him a new one. There was no sympathy for people who by their own foolishness caused death, with no sense of duty.

"Oliver Jonas Queen. Explain yourself."

"I don't owe you anything, now let me see him."

"No. It's your fault that he's laid in there, that he's on the brink of dying." He shook his head. "He stopped breathing Oliver! I had to watch my husband stop breathing! Do you know what that felt like?!" 

"Shut up." Oliver ground out and took a step towards her. His posture threatening, Felicity didn't stop, couldn't stop.

"The doctors say his heart stopped beating! They had to massage his heart- his heart dammit! Your recklessness and foolishness caused this! Thea is missing-" a resounding noise rang through her ears, and a second after the burning started. He'd backhanded her, her hand reached for her cheek. "Leave."

"Mrs. Merlyn, Felicity." His previously red face was now white, a slight tremble in his voice. "I didn't mean it. I-"

"Yes, you did. But you still need to hear this: we're looking for her, we all are. And we all care about her as family. So why on Earth would you not look after Tommy with the same care? Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement, Oliver."

* * *

Recovery for Tommy looked like his wife, had forgotten that he used to be a fully functioning adult before being injured. She insisted on helping him with everything. Everything. And it was driving him insane. But when he brought up his concerns to her she simply nodded and the fussing and the over protectiveness stopped. He was still thinking if he was bothered by how easily she followed his request. 

“Darling, now is not the time.”

“Look, I appreciate that you did as I asked, but the efficiency with which you-”

“Honey, listen” she pressed herself to the floor. 

“It’s been too long! Give Thea back!”

“Now, Mr. Queen, do be reasonable.” his father’s voice was unmistakable and the fact that Oliver was talking to him about Thea was concerning to say the least. “Your dear mother, may she rest in peace, made me promise to care for Thea. So I am. Have no doubt of that, but she never said anything about how that was to be accomplished.” 

Their voices were lowered again and Felicity turned to look at her husband. For his part, Tommy looked as if he'd been punched and all the air he was holding had been let out. 

"Did you-?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions right away." Felicity sighed. "But it certainly did sound like he's betrayed us."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first story, not well edited (or beta'd actually). Thank you for reading and feedback and/or kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> * Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
